


Всё хорошо

by madnessfk



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: АУ, в котором Гость отменил все катастрофы и спас мир, и у всех всё хорошо. Или нет.





	Всё хорошо

**Author's Note:**

> это должна была быть работа на несколько глав, но я написала одну, а потом мне стало лень  
> присутствуют лёгкие спойлеры

Сару выбрасывает на поверхность реальности одним резким, почти болезненным рывком.

Болезненным — это оттого, что, стоит ей проснуться, как в голове тут же разливается неприятная тяжесть, отдающая во лбу долгой ноющей болью. Как будто пока она спала, кто-то залил ей в черепную коробку кипящего свинца, и вот только сейчас она смогла это почувствовать. Пока Сара лежит, утопив лицо в подушке, будильник продолжает мерзко-мерзко звонить. Сара выключает его снова и снова, и ещё раз. Она едва спала этой ночью, а каждый раз, когда ей всё-таки удавалось заснуть, ей снова снилась всё та же муть, что снилась ей — господи, как давно? Год, два? Всю жизнь?

Истеричное, настойчивое треньканье будильника прямо в голову становится невозможно терпеть раз наверное на четвёртый, и только тогда Сара выбирается из-под одеяла. Какое-то время она так и ходит бездумно по комнате, спотыкаясь от брошенные прямо на полу вещи, пока не добирается до душа. На голову проливается почти обжигающе горячая вода. Если не думать о том, что когда-то эта вода была чьей-то мочой, прежде, чем прошла несколько уровней очистки и вернулась в трубы, можно даже совсем расслабиться. Очень скоро Сара обнаруживает, что синяки на её бёдрах до сих пор не рассосались до конца, и невольно морщится. Синяки остались на тех местах, где здоровенный мужик, с которым Сара трахалась пару дней назад, держал её своими гигантскими ладонями. Сара не запомнила ни его лица, ни имени, но она никогда не запоминает имён тех, с кем спит — ещё она не спит ни с кем больше одного раза.

Сара сушит волосы, выбирает красивое платье, красится и наконец становится похожа на человека, а не на ходячего мертвяка из старых фильмов, которые Саре никогда не нравились. Вместо завтрака она берёт большой стаканчик кофе в кофейне на первом этаже её дома: за те три года, что Сара жила здесь, она успела привыкнуть к тому, что кофе здесь просто отвратительный. Её вкусовые рецепторы приспособились, и теперь она даже не чувствует горького привкуса.

Уже три года.

Сара прикладывает к панели на турникете пластиковую карточку и заходит в подземку вместе с сотней других людей, которые точно также функционируя исключительно на кофеине спешили в свои глупые офисы на свои глупые работы. Сара их всех ненавидела; не потому, что они ей что-то сделали, а просто потому, что они были. Ей, по крайней мере, удастся сесть (для этого ей пришлось толкнуть локтем нацелившегося на единственное свободное в этом вагоне место белого воротничка, но ничего, он переживёт).

Поезд мягко трогается с места и вскоре выезжает из тесного тоннеля. Если выглянуть в окно, то можно увидеть улицы внизу, и забитые машинами дороги, и упирающиеся почти в самый купол многоэтажки. С такой высоты в щелях между зданиями можно было даже разглядеть ту границу, где заканчивался купол, и начиналась нетронутая поверхность Марса.

Смешно, но увидеть Марс на Марсе считалось сейчас настоящей роскошью — поэтому квартиры в частях планеты, вроде этой, стоили таких бешеных денег. Когда Марс только начинали застраивать, а это было задолго до рождения Сары, всё начиналось с небольшой колонии. Колонизаторы выглядывали в окно, и прямо перед ними была бесконечная песчаная пустыня. Но со временем колония росла, людей становилось больше, поверхность планеты заливали бетоном и накрывали сохраняющим кислород куполом: каких-то пятьдесят лет, и люди перекроили под себя уже половину планеты. Уже потомки колонизаторов, что когда-то смотрели на дикую, нетронутую пустоту, ютились теперь в самом центре городских построек, заставленном высотками и завешенном линиями метро — многие из них даже не знали, какого на самом деле цвета песок пустыни, что их окружает. Цены за места поближе к краю купола продолжали расти, а потом купол снова расширяли, и деньги уходили в никуда.

Квартира Сары была в той части колонии, в которой едва-едва можно было увидеть коричнево-оранжевую полосу — и то если подняться достаточно высоко, как сейчас. Впрочем, вся эта чушь интересовала Сару только первые две недели — сейчас она, как, впрочем, и большая часть людей, даже не отрывает взгляда от экрана телефона, когда поезд оказывается в том самом месте в те самые пять секунд. Это всё просто ерунда для туристов.

Саре на почту пришла чёртова куча писем: какие-то правки по тексту, какие-то предложения о сотрудничестве, подтверждение аккредитации для пятничного показа — Сара листает их, даже не открывая, лишь коротко читает заголовок и имя отправителя. Со всем этим она не намерена разбираться, пока не доберётся до работы.

Сара листает строчки непрочитанных писем, а потом резко замирает и возвращается обратно. На мгновение она думает, что это ей показалось. Лучше бы ей показалось. Сара медлит, прежде, чем решиться открыть письмо.

«Я видел, как ты писала, что у тебя отпуск скоро. Ты приедешь?»

Долго, может, даже с несколько минут, Сара просто смотрит на содержание письма, словно в ожидании, что буквы каким-то образом поменяются местами и сложатся в тайное послание. Но буквы остаются на своих местах, а это может значит только одно: её брат на полном серьёзе спрашивает, не хочет ли она сгонять на Землю в свой отпуск.

Не то чтобы Дарио не писал ей раньше: он писал ей постоянно. Поздравлял с праздниками, интересовался, как там у Сары дела и всё такое — обычно Сара отвечала что-нибудь в духе «спасибо» или «и тебя тоже» или «всё нормально», и на этом их общение заканчивалось. С тех пор, как в космос запустили здоровенный спутник, обеспечивающий сообщение между Землёй и Марсом, позвонить с одной планеты на другую по видеосвязи не составляло никаких проблем. У Сары было полно коллег, у которых семьи остались там, и они трындели с голографическими копиями своих мам, пап и сестёр в любую свободную минуту. Электронной почтой здесь в основном пользовались для работы или для общения с теми, с кем ты на самом деле не хочешь общаться.

Дарио писал ей постоянно, но это был первый раз за три года, когда он предложил ей вернуться на Землю.

Сара с пару мгновений водит большим пальцем над иконкой с надписью «ответить» — потом передумывает и выходит из почты. В основном потому, что ей не хочется отвечать, но ещё потому что она не придумала, что ответить: они с Дарио были родственниками, но они никогда не были друзьями. Они были просто засранцами одного и того же сорта, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Дарио не бесил Сару так же сильно, как все остальные люди вокруг (он бесил её чуточку меньше), но недостаточно, чтобы Сара добровольно стала проводить с ним своё свободное время. Единственной причиной, почему Сара вообще отвечала на его письма, заключалась в том, что он, по крайней мере, не стал осуждать её, когда Сара собрала вещи и улетела жить за несколько световых лет от родной планеты. Наверное, потому что Дарио понимал какую-то тёмную часть Сары, которую не понимали все остальные люди — особенно Рауль.

Нет.

Прошло три года, а одна мысль о Рауле приводила Сару в бешенство. Сара старалась вообще о нём не думать, но каждый раз, когда дело касалось семьи, он так или иначе всплывал. Сара не могла простить его за то, что он сделал — не смогла за три года, и, наверное, уже никогда не сможет.

Сара поднялась с места, и поток людей, выходящих на той же станции, тут же подхватил её и понёс с собой к выходу. У Сары даже не было настроения как-то особенно активно этому сопротивляться: она ограничилась тем, что отдавила ногу какому-то стоящему ближе всех мужику. Тот болезненно скривился и уже обернулся на Сару с ясным желанием наорать, но, встретившись с ней взглядами, резко передумал.

Офис редакции, в которой работала Сара, раскинулся на трёх последних этажах крупного бизнес-центра. Сара не то чтобы была от своей работы в большом восторге (хотя модная одежда была одной из тех немногих вещей, которые Сару искренне не раздражали), но это было лучше, чем быть каким-нибудь бухгалтером. Коллеги — это совсем другое дело. Они доводили Сару просто до трясучки. Иногда, в самые трудные времена, Сара представляла, как однажды переломает им все кости, и ей становилось легче.

Как это часто и бывает, самая раздражающая баба в офисе просто обязана была сидеть рядом с Сарой.

У Габриэлы было аккуратное круглое лицо, чёрные брови и густые тёмные волосы до плеч. Нельзя сказать, что она не была красивой — она была; Сара запросто могла бы склеить её в ночном клубе, случись им встретиться при других обстоятельствах. Но стоило Габриэле открыть рот, как из её глотки словно открывали пулемётную очередь из по большей части бессмысленных слов. Иногда Саре хотелось взять со стола ножницы, затолкать их Гарбиэле в глотку и открыть внутри.

Вообще-то, Саре хотелось этого постоянно.

Габриэла всё ещё продолжала что-то говорить — а она начала, как только Сара села на своё место, и компьютер, опознав её лицо, начал включаться, — но Сара её уже не слушает, ну или, по крайней мере, очень пытается не слушать. Стоит ей сесть, как слегка развеявшаяся после кофе и поездки на метро сонливость тут же наваливается на неё с новой силой. Молча, Сара садится дописывать текст о том, какие фасоны платьев сейчас считаются самым писком на Венере.

Сара ненавидит это. Сара ненавидит всё, что видит вокруг себя, и что не видит — тоже. Ей почему-то казалось, что если она сбежит, ей станет легче, но это работало только первые две недели, а потом всё началось по новой. Сара ненавидит этих людей, и эти улицы, и эти дома, и эти машины. Каждый день проходит для неё примерно одинаково: она встаёт после бессонной от кошмаров ночи, она едет на работу, она пишет эти чёртовы статьи про эти чёртовы тряпки — она отвечает на письма.

(Сара машинально тянется проверить почту на случай, если Дарио написал ей что-то ещё, но в последний момент давит в себе это желание).

Сутки на Марсе длятся всего на сорок минут дольше, чем на Земле, но в такое время года темнеет позже обычного. Сара даже не замечает, как один час сменяет другой; к тому моменту, как она выходит на улицу, ей кажется, что вокруг неё совершенно ничего не изменилось, просто она почему-то чувствует себя ещё более мерзко, чем три секунды назад. От мысли о том, чтобы пойти домой, к горлу подкатывает комок тошноты. Ей кажется, что, если она пойдёт сейчас домой, то она там же и удавится — впрочем, это ей кажется каждый день. Каждый раз после того, как она встаёт после бессонной от кошмаров ночи, после того, как едет на работу, после того, как пишет эти чёртовы статьи про эти чёртовы тряпки.

Когда Сара только приехала, какое-то время она ходила в модные клубы для модных людей: такие, в которые не пройдёшь без фейсконтроля, и где бокал мартини стоит как всё, что ты съел за день. Там, на переливающихся разноцветными огоньками танцполах, кружились девушки в красивых платьях и парни в дорогих рубашках, бросаясь деньгами и зажимая друг друга по тёмным углам. Это было весело — первые два раза. Но Саре быстро это надоело, как ей надоедает всё вокруг, и тогда Сара начала ходить в маленькие бары в переулках между улицами, которые трудно найти, но в которые невозможно не попасть. Там, в узких залах с деревянными столами, сидели девушки с волосами цвета радуги и парни, исколотые татуировками, потягивая домашнее пиво и в сотый раз обсасывая последние новости политики. Это было весело. Но Саре быстро это надоело.

Сейчас такие места уже кажутся Саре слишком уж заезженными. Она садится на поезд и едет по направлению к центру. В городах на Земле, чем дальше ты от центра, тем опаснее, но на Марсе всё наоборот: чем ближе ты подбираешься к центру купола, тем больше отморозков попадается на глаза, и тем грязнее становятся улицы, и тем больше шанс, что тебе перережут глотку за сотку юнитов у тебя в кошельке. В конце концов, человечество привезло с собой на Марс не только цивилизацию и невероятные технологии; человечество также привезло на Марс мудаков.

Сара заходит в самый обшарпанный бар в этом районе, над которым нет даже вывески. Стоит ей открыть дверь, как ей в лицо тут же ударяет застоявшийся запах табака, алкоголя и пота. Сара всё ещё одета в мятное платье, в котором пришла утром на работу, и кучка сидящих за ближайшим столом мужиков тут же переводит взгляд в её сторону (один из них даже звонко присвистывает), но после того, что случилось, когда кто-то попытался пристать здесь к Саре в прошлый раз, желающих рисковать здоровьем не находится. Все тут выглядят так, словно уже отсидели за убийство — Сара не сидела за убийство, она даже никого никогда не убивала, но иногда ощущает себя как кто-то, кто убивал. Сара заказывает виски и выпивает стакан почти сразу, а потом тут же заказывает новый. Прислонившись к барной стойке, она скучающим взглядом обводит зал: со стороны, наверное, это выглядит так, будто она ищет неприятностей, но на самом деле Сара просто искала что-нибудь, что поможет ей отвлечься. Плевать, что это будет.

Взгляд Сары останавливается на самом дальнем углу бара, где коренастый, полный мужчина нависает над столом: он с кем-то разговаривает, и, если подойти поближе, можно даже услышать, о чём. Сара мягко отталкивается от стойки и, словно невзначай, приближается к ним.

— … так ты можешь починить или нет? — раздражённо спрашивает полный мужчина. Сара машинально бросает взгляд на стол: там лежит слегка поджаренный телепортационный браслет (вряд ли легальный) с большой трещиной, проходящей прямо посередине экрана. Сара не очень хорошо разбиралась в технологиях, но она знала, что такие штуки носит в основном полиция — получить лицензию на карманный телепорт простому смертному практически нереально из-за опасности телепортировать себя в стену или в кого-нибудь ещё. К тому же, максимум, куда ты сможешь так попасть — это с одного конца купола на другой.

— Я могу всё, — ответил второй мужчина, сидящий за столом. Он был очень красивым, но Сара не могла избавиться от ощущения, что уже где-то видела его лицо раньше. — Я могу десять таких починить и вставить в каждый по тостеру. Но, — он положил ладонь на стопку налички (Сара сходу насчитала тысяч десять юнитов), — не вот за это.

— Ну и пошёл ты, — огрызнулся полный, сгребая в охапку наличку и сломанный браслет. Он уже собирался развернуться и уйти, когда его собеседник с максимальной небрежностью в голосе бросил ему вслед:

— Как скажешь. Надеюсь, ты не выкинул чек с серийным номером — он тебе понадобится, когда ты решишь обратиться с техподдержку.

Полный остановился, мрачно рыкнул и, вернув браслет на стол, добавил сверху ещё десятку.

— Приятно иметь с тобой дело, — мягко улыбнулся мужчина. — Приходи забирать в понедельник.

Когда полный проходил мимо Сары, тяжело ступая по грязному, липкому от когда-то пролитого пива полу, краем уха она услышала, как тот, негромко, но очень зло, шепчет себе под нос: «Ебучие роботы».

— Я всё слышал! — прилетело ему в затылок, но полный уже не слушал и скрылся за дверью. Второй мужчина остался за столом один: он тут же взял в руки повреждённый браслет и стал его осматривать, периодически морщась. Он выглядел как-то даже забавно в этот момент. Это Кастафольт — поняла вдруг Сара, и вечер вдруг стал в пять раз интереснее.

Саре никогда раньше не доводилось видеть настоящего Кастафольта — ну, в смысле, не настоящего настоящего Кастафольта, а одну из оригинальных моделей. В школе им выделили целый урок под тему истории развития искусственного интеллекта, но Сара, как обычно, пропустила мимо ушей большую часть того, что ей не было интересно. Это было много лет назад, ещё задолго до массовых колонизаций, и Сары не особо-то касалось. Создавать роботов, подобных Кастафольтам, было нелегально уже полвека как, после того, как группа правозащитников вдруг спохватилась и начала сводить всё то к неэтичности, то вообще к расизму. Считается ли робот за робота, если он не знает, что он робот? Считается ли робот за человека, если человек может переписать его программу? Что насчёт свободы воли? Что насчёт равной оплаты труда? Можем ли мы вообще позволять роботам считать себя людьми?

Закончилось всё принятием закона об искусственном интеллекте, согласно которому робот всегда должен осознавать, что он робот, и действовать исключительно по инструкциям человека. Кастафольтов либо переписали, сделав из них пустоголовые игрушки, большая часть из которых была на учёте у федералов, либо просто покидали в печи и сожгли. Слушки о том, что пару десятков оригинальных моделей удалось спасти, продолжали то и дело всплывать на протяжении многих лет, но Саре и в голову не приходило, что когда-нибудь ей удастся увидеть одного такого своими глазами, а не на голограмме и не в качестве музейного экспоната.

— Тебе что-то нужно? — спрашивает Кастафольт как бы между делом. Он уже раскручивает переднюю панель на браслете и даже не поднимает взгляда — Саре требуется несколько мгновений чтобы понять, что он вообще обращается именно к ней. С пару секунд она прикидывает, стоит ли оно того. Потом подсаживается за стол.

Кастафольт поднимает на неё глаза. Он выглядит совсем как человек, но это только на первый взгляд: у людей не бывает такой идеальной кожи и таких идеальных волос, и такого идеального цвета глаз. Чем дольше Сара на него смотрит, тем меньше он становится походим на человека, и всё больше — на куклу, притворяющуюся человеком.

— Сара, — представляется она.

— Доктор Анри Кастафольт.

— Я в курсе. Настоящий? — спрашивает Сара, ядовито усмехнувшись. Она вроде как ждёт, что Кастафольт начнёт возмущаться, потому что ну разумеется настоящий, но тот только закатывает глаза, словно услышав плохую и давно устаревшую шутку.

— Нет, — отвечает он. Сара удивлённо поднимает брови.

— Я думала, вам положено об этом не знать.

— Ну, видишь ли, Сара, — говорит Кастафольт, — фигня в том, что я делаю, что хочу.

Сара заливисто смеётся. Кастафольт смотрит на неё удивлённо и почти испуганно, и что-то в этом есть совершенно неправильное и абсолютно логичное одновременно. Весь мир вокруг Саре очень быстро надоедает, а когда ей что-то надоедает, она начинает это ненавидеть. Но это — что-то новенькое, такого она ещё не видела. Почему-то, на уровне едва уловимых ощущений, всё это безумно напоминает ей один из тех снов, в которых только кровь и темнота, и смерть, и в которых Сара стреляет людям в лица, и ей весело.

Ей вдруг приходит в голову, что если это оригинальный Кастафольт, то он завис в этом мире уже не на первую сотню лет. И она не знает, дело ли в том, что его глаза — просто куча раскрашенного пластика, или ему правда так же скучно, как и ей, но Сара цепляется за этот взгляд и решает, что из этого может что-то получиться.

— Забавно, — говорит она, кладя ладонь поверх ладони Кастафольта. Его пальцы холодные, как остывшая батарея. Он не вздрагивает и не отстраняется. — Потому что я тоже делаю, что хочу.

Уже когда солнце закатывается за горизонт, и под куполом зажигается ночная подсветка, они выходят из бара вместе. Подсветка — красновато-оранжевая, и Анри говорит, что ненавидит красный цвет. Когда Сара спрашивает, на кой же тогда чёрт он припёрся туда, где красного так много, Анри только пожимает плечами и говорит, что не знает. Внутри него засела ненависть совсем иного сорта: усталая, болезненная — настолько, насколько болезненно может ощущать себя набор из нулей и единиц, — ненависть того, кто может делать, что захочет, но понятия не имеет, ради чего. Кастафольты всегда создавались для какой-то цели — быть изобретателями, двигать вперёд человечество, делать мир лучше. Но из этого будто кто-то вытащил цель.

— Всё ведь и так хорошо, — пожимает плечами Анри, когда они идут по пустым закоулкам центрального квартала. Сара думает, что в целом он прав.

Всё хорошо.


End file.
